With development of technologies, low-density parity-check (LDPC) bits are introduced to communications systems to encode information, and a check matrix of the low-density parity-check code is a sparse matrix.
In a system in which encoding may be performed by using the LDPC, for example, a new radio (NR) system, transmission which is based on code block group needs to be implemented. However, an existing rate matching algorithm is based on a system in which encoding is performed by using Turbo code. In the system in which encoding is performed by using the Turbo code, both initial transmission and retransmission are for all code blocks in a transport block.